This invention relates to photoelectron tube sensors and more particularly to a streak tube.
A photoelectronic tube can be used to detect optical events which occur in very short time intervals. The generic name "streak tube" is commonly given to such high-speed optical event photoelectron tube sensors. Prior art streak tubes normally employ electrostatic electron lenses for the purpose of focusing electrons on the readout device of streak tubes. The electrostatic focused streak tubes have disadvantages of limiting temporal and spatial resolution.